A Crack in the Rocket
by pencilplayer
Summary: What happens when the trio's focus on profit and personal gain gets to be too much for james?


**HELLO ALL: **

**Jus' thought I'd let you know that this is my first fanfic, so be nice. I'll most definitely do more... when I get around to it. **

**Yes, it's about team rocket... splitting up. dun dun duuuuun **

**I've always been a fan of TR (esp. James. ////) **

**So... pleace bear with me as I'm just getting the hand of formatting it right. **

**Okay, enough talking for now. READ. :O**

**(-o-)**

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" was all that could be heard in the distance as the Team Rocket trio disappeared into the distance. A large steaming crater was in from of Ash, Brock, and Dawn from where the thunderbolt had hit team rocket's newest contraption. They all sighed in annoyance as they turned and continued down the forest path.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

James came crashing down through the Viridian Forest canopy first, landing in a leaf bed with a loud thump. Following closely was Jesse, clinging to Meowth like a lifeline. "Ow!" shouted James as Jesse's shoulder dug into his side when she landed. Brushing herself off, she tossed Meowth aside and stood up, trying to regain her composure. "I told you we shouldn't have tried that stupid rubber cage, James. You and Meowth are such idiots," she huffed, looking with dismay down at her now dirt-stained outfit. "Y'know, we should really think about getting some more fashionable outfits," she commented with a sigh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, James was still laying winded on the forest floor. His head was throbbing and a sharp pain laced its way from his side throughout his ribcage. "Ow…" he groaned, "Jesse, I think I'm really hurt this time." Sitting up, the pain intensified in his chest and he doubled over with another groan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, stop your whining James," she said, annoyed, "We've all got some boo-boo's." She giggled at her own little joke, but winced slightly at an electrical burn on the side of her face. "Meowth, do we still have that burn cream?" she asked, glancing at the bag from the balloon that was laying on the ground a few feet away. "Sure, jus' lemme go check," Meowth said, making his way towards it.

James tried to stand but fire seemed to sear across his ribcage and he fell back to the floor. Tears had sprung to his eyes and he was rocking slightly, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Gritting his teeth, he tried to get Jesse's attention again, "Jesse, stop thinking about you for once! I think I need to get to a hospital!" Just the effort of talking left him in pain again and he doubled over, eyes tightly shut. "James, do you really think It's a good idea for three _criminals_ to walk into a hospital? They'd arrest us on the spot!" Jesse scolded, then getting hit on the side of the head by the tube of burn cream, "Ow! Hey Meowth, I didn't tell you to throw it at me!" "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his head, "I guess we should set up camp for now, eh you two?" Meowth glanced over at James, "Aw, we've been hurt before, ya big baby. Jus' rub some dirt in it and help us set up the camp!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was getting dizzy with pain. Angrily he looked up at them. "I can't believe you two!" he shouted, the corners of his vision growing blurry, "If you won't help I'll go to a hospital myself!" He stood shakily, still clutching his chest. Propping himself up against a nearby tree, he glared at Jesse and Meowth. "Well," Jesse huffed, "If you weren't being such a big baby-" "We need to focus on gettin' that Pikacu!" Meowth butted in, "We'll prolly lose the tweyps if we stop to take care of a few scrapes!"

James grimaced as he took a step forward. He couldn't believe how uninterested they were in his or their own health. "Who cares about Pikachu!" he said through clenched teeth, "I can't believe how… blind I was to what you really cared about." The latter comment was directed mainly at Jesse. James had always felt something… special towards her. And he believed that she felt the same way towads him. Now he saw that all she cared about was herself. "I… I just can't believe it," he said, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

Turning, he ran down the path that led towards Viridian City. Ignoring the calls from his two so-called friends, he wiped his eyes with his free hand. Every step caused a wave of agony to spread from his chest throughout his body. His breathing was heavy and labored; small sobs escaped his lips as he ran. Reaching the end of the forest, he collapsed against a tree, gasping for breathing. His face burned with anger and shame. He thought back on all that he'd been through with Jesse and Meowth. This only brought more shame. He'd spent almost years trying to steal from a group of… of children. He stood up painfully, walking very slowly towards viridian city.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse and Meowth stared dumfounded as James ran out of sight. "What's… his problem?" Meowth said, breaking the tense silence between the two. "Ah, don't worry about it," Jesse said, feigning confidence, "It's James. He'll be back." Despite that, an uneasy feeling seemed to lay over them both. Jesse couldn't help but have a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

James reached the tall white office building sooner than he expected. The sign above the door read "VIRIDIAN HOSPITAL" in large red letters. James couldn't help but let his gaze rest upon the letter "R" in Viridian. Sighing, he reached for a handle on the door, but they opened automatically. His breath was ragged and uneven and spots danced before his eyes. Walking up to the front desk, a smiling nurse with long blue hair turned his way. "Yes, how may I help-" she paused, the smile disappearing from her face. James realized he must look pretty bad.

"Oh my, what happened?" she asked, frowning at several burns on his neck and face and a large bruise forming on his left cheek. "I just…" he paused, his breath shallow, "I just had a little accident." "We'll need to get you to the E.R. right away!" she said, walking towards some white swinging doors at the end of the waiting room, "Right this way." She looked back at James and gave him a worried smile.

He stood for a moment before following along a long white hallway. A slightly confused look passed over his face at the kindness he was being shown. He felt embarrassed by this treatment. He hadn't had any true kindness shown towards him in a long time.

"Right in here," she said, pointing towards a door to the left, breaking his train of thought, "The doctor will be in in just a minute."

James stepped through the door, sitting gingerly on the uncomfortable paper that covered the examination table. The room reeked of chemicals and alcohol. He glanced nervously at the various instruments that littered the counter across the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A small click sounded as the door opened, revealing a friendly looking woman in a white coat. She had large round glasses that complimented her round, blue eyes. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" she asks, smiling encouragingly. "Well, it… it's my chest," James manages to stammer, his breathing painful and vision blurring. "You'll have to let me take a look," the doctor said, "Oh, and my name is Dr. Flora." "Oh… okay," James muttered, blushing furiously as he removed the ever familiar black gloves, followed by the team rocket jersey. Finally, he removed the black undershirt and sat bare-chested in front of the doctor.

"Now let's see…" Dr. Flora said, looking at the large bruise forming on his side. She gently pressed into his ribcage, ignoring his yelp in surprise. "Owowow!" he said, grimacing at the slight touch. "Well this isn't good at all," she said, a worried look on her face, "You seem to have broken a few ribs." James nodded, his head spinning. "I'll be right back," Dr. Flora said, smiling.

A few minutes later, she returned holding a roll of bandages and a rather large needle. "Wha… What's that?!?" James asked, squirming at the mere sight of the needle. "It's just a morphine shot," she said, a small smile forming, "It won't hurt a bit. Just think of it like being hugged by a Cacnea." James laughed weakly at this comment, "I guess I know what that feels like."

The doctor took his arm, rubbing an alcohol pad on the inside crook of his elbow. She took the needle and pressed gently into his skin, administering the medicine with skill. "See that wasn't so hard," she said, despite James' great protest. James felt a wave of numbness wash over him as he felt almost painless. Grinning dumbly, he sat almost oblivious as the doctor wrapped his chest tightly in the gauze.

"You'll need to come back in about a week for a checkup," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the front desk, "And here are some morphine pills. Take them once a day and they should greatly increase your comfort." She patted him on the shoulder. "Now have a nice day!" He snapped out of his stupor and smiled at her, turning away from the desk and heading out the door. He didn't bother to replace his shirt, but simply slung it over his arm.

When he reached the street, however, James' high spirits faded. He remembered everything that he'd said earlier to the other two. "I can't go back now," he sighed. Desperate for some company, he pulled out one of his pokeballs. "Come on out, Mime Jr.," he said glumly. Mime Jr. popped happily out of the pokeball, but it's grin faded at the sight of the bandages. It simply repeated it's name, looking questioningly up at James. "Oh, Mimey, I'm fine. I just needed some company," he said. Mime Jr. seemed to understand as it leapt happily into his arms. "Thanks Mimey," he said, smiling sadly, "Well, I guess I should find a place to stay." With that, James walked off towards the nearest inn he could find, his heart heavy with the events of the day.

**(-o-)**

**Yeah, crappy ending I know. I got a little rushed with it. ;;**

**Reviews would be appreciated muchly.**

** 3 Katie**


End file.
